


Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: To Love Again [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit silly that she did not want to seem too eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall

CJ checked on Leah once more and she was sound asleep. She would be two soon and was sleeping through the night. Her grandmother made sure she had her favorite bear and the nightlight was on. Buttons had deserted CJ for the night, preferring to stay and lead Leah to dreamland. CJ petted his head before going into her bedroom. The rain that was a drizzle earlier came down harder; CJ could hear thunder in the distance.

CJ changed into her pajamas, relaxing on her bed to check her e-mail. More Magazine wanted to interview her. Sarah Lawrence wanted her to speak at its Founders Day ceremony. Abbey wanted to reschedule a trip CJ and Nora planned to the Manchester farm in May...Annie wanted to take her grandmother on a cruise. Daisy wanted to know if CJ was interested in getting a group together to see a revival of _Uncommon Women and Others_ at the Wasserstein Playhouse near the NYU campus. That was definitely affirmative.

She responded to a few and then wrote to her niece Lucinda, who just had a late in life baby. Hogan was sending a care package to Bryn Mawr, PA, where her sister lived and CJ promised to go nuts on her new great-nephew. There was an evite from Nancy and Lauren for the bridal shower they were throwing for their soon to be daughter-in-law Ameenah Graves. Oh good, she was registered at Restoration Hardware...any excuse to shop there was a good one.

All her e-mail done for the night, CJ shut down her computer. She put on satellite radio and flipped around until she found Natural Woman. She fought her urge to sing along, losing the battle as she always did with Aretha Franklin. Curling up under her flannel blanket, she toyed with her cell phone. CJ didn't even know if she would make the phone call. God, she felt like she was in college again and liked some boy.

It was a bit silly that she did not want to seem too eager. Not silly because she was 66, though that made it silly enough, but because they were involved. People who were involved called each other, particularly when separated. While the idea still battled in her head, the cell phone rang. It scared her witless and CJ looked at the display. One missed call: Greg. She smiled and dialed him back.

"Oh, so you do want to talk to me?"

"Mmm, I guess so. I'm not doing anything special."

"Oh goody."

CJ laughed.

"Hey Greg."

"Hey. What did you do today?"

"Oh Leah and I had a great day. We had breakfast and then did a bit of shopping. After that, it was _Blue's Clues_. It's rainy here so most of our afternoon was spent inside."

"How's Charlie?"

"She is fine. She just needed a bit of a break to write uninterrupted. I had no problem taking Leah off her hands. How about you?"

"Phoenix is clear and beautiful. I'm having a great time with my grandkids even though I miss you."

"Liar."

"Seriously. Della decided she wants to plan every hour of our day. I didn't get a chance to read the Times. I did fly a kite yesterday though."

"Sounds fun. I miss you too."

"Nice to hear cookie. I'll be back on Friday, coming into LaGuardia in the afternoon. Do you have plans that day?"

"Swimming at 11 and then an early lunch with Toby. Other than that, I'm free as a bird. I think I am going to Nancy and Lauren's for dinner on Thursday."

Thunder boomed, causing CJ to shudder.

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"There's a serious thunderstorm brewing here. I hope Leah sleeps through it."

"Are you alright?"

He knew she was not overly fond of booming thunderstorms. Still, after all these years.

"I'm warm and snuggly under my blanket."

"I should be there holding you."

"Yes you should but I won't hold that against you. However, you do owe me Brock."

"Oh uh, that sounds like a scary prospect."

"I do not need your money." CJ replied.

"Was that supposed to reassure me?" Greg asked laughing.

CJ laughed too.

"I won't hurt you. Cross my heart."

"Mmm hmm. Well, I have to eat dinner so I will get off the phone."

"OK."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and it broke his heart. He should be with her; he always wanted to be with her.

"I could call back in an hour or so."

"No. I'll probably watch the news and then see what's on TCM. I think _Mommie Dearest_ is coming on."

"No wire hangers ever huh?"

"Something like that." CJ laughed. "Go and eat dinner. I do not want an old man's starvation on my conscience."

"I'm touched Claudia Jean, truly. Alright, I will call a bit later tomorrow so we'll have more time to talk."

CJ told him that he did not have to call her every night.

"I know. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you Greg."

CJ opened her mouth and that's what came out. Wow, how long had that been sitting on her tongue. Probably since she left him in the airport on Monday afternoon. Probably longer than that.

"I love you too cookie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight."

They breathed into the phone for a minute before he softly clicked off. CJ rolled over, clutching the phone to her chest as if he was still there. God, she was nearly too elated to move. Covering her face with a pillow, she let out a squeal of joy. It felt so good she let out another. With a gigantic smile on her face, CJ opened the phone and pressed three.

"Hey. You watching _Mommie Dearest_?"

"I'm in love again Nora. Really, really in love."

***


End file.
